Nothing's Impossible
by APU FAN007
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a state champion chip snowboarder, her life is perfect. she had the popularity, the looks, style and a perfect boyfriend! as the Fire n Ice competition approaches, the pressure of winning gets stronger. due to an accidental accident Katniss is kicked off her team, dumped by her boyfriend and forced to work at a bakery. can things for her get any better?
1. The Life Of Katniss Everdeen

hey fanfictioners! I wanted to be the first one to write a snowboard story using category this and it looks I got what I wanted! Yay! so anyhow, please tell me what you think. this story is based off that new movie by Disney called Cloud 9. I was going to name this story "Cloud 9" but I thought "nothing's impossible" fits better :) enjoy! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

Nothing's Impossible

"oh my gosh Katniss, you are going to do great today" says Joanna

"yeah, you're the best snowboarder in all of Colorado" agrees Clove

"Thanks girls, I can't wait until today's competition" said Katniss

The girls set their shopping bags on the table and sit on the couch.. Clove notices a big box on the coffee table.

"hey, what's that?"

"what's what?"

"that" Clove points to the box

Joanna and Katniss see the big pink box. Katniss walks over to it and reads the note.

"Aw.. it's from my dad, he wishing me the best for today's competition" says Katniss

She opens the pink box to a beautiful blue dress. She pulls it out and shows her friends.

"wow, that's so beautiful"

"Go try it on"

"Okay"

Katniss goes and puts the dress. She comes out and spins for them.

"oh my fabulous! That is amazing!"

"wow, Gale is going to be blown away"

"You think so?"

"we know so"

Joanna looks at her phone..

"my goodness, time flies! You need to get ready for your competition"

"right, I'll go change"

Katniss changes into her competition clothes and hits for the slopes.. meanwhile at the Cloud 9 bakery..

"hey Peeta, I have to go get some things around the valley" says Mrs. Mellark

"Okay" Peeta says

Mrs. Mellark walks over to grab her jacket when she sees a that one of her frames got knocked down.. she puts it back up and smiles..

"Mom, do have to have that picture?"

"Yes it's my favorite one! You were happy and active then "

"I'm still the same me, please put that away"

"oh I know but come on, you have to admit that this is a great picture"

"if I do will you put it away?"

"No. See you later"

Mrs. Mellark starts to walk out when she sees the dog Jack..

"why don't you take Jack out for a while? You could use the fresh air"

"Fine, whatever. Bye"

Mrs. Mellark leaves.. Peeta looks at the picture then at his dog..

"come on Jack"

They go outside.. back at the competition, Gale Hawthorne is up for the challenge.. he does some flips on the half pipes (**aka slopes) **then waits for his score.. the judges give him a 9.85 which makes him the winner for the boy's side..

"Gale Hawthorne from team Sparks is the winner for the boys side" announces the MC

Katniss is up next and she does some flips, twists and then waits for her score.. the judges give her a 9.80 which makes her winner of the girls side..

"And Katniss Everdeen from team Sparks is the winner for the girls side" "thanks for joining us today for the snow summit competition" announces the MC

Katniss snowboards over to her dad.. he hugs her..

"Great job honey! You are so talented"

"Thanks dad"

Mr. Everdeen sees Gale coming..

"see you at the party"

Mr. Everdeen walks away.. and Gale snowboards up to her..

"awesome job Katnip"

"You did great too"

They kiss.. Gale sees Mr. Everdeen and pulls away..

"dad alert"

"huh?"

Gale points to her dad..

"oh it's okay, he's just being the same old over protective dad" "he's always afraid I'm going to get hurt"

"well it is about to hurt when I beat you to your lodge"

Gale snowboards away..

"hey! We'll see about that"

They snowboard all the way down to the lodge.. already there by the ski hill, Finnick and Cato snowboard up Peeta..

"hey dude, what's chilling?" asks Finnick

"hey guys, nothing much" said Peeta

"dude you should totally go and get your board and join us" says Cato

"I don't think so guys"

"yeah Cato, Peeta will never do something as awesome as this"

"is that your attempt for reverse psychology?"

"Yup, did it work?"

"No"

"Rats! What will work with you?!"

"Nothing, stop trying. You're not gonna far"

"he's right Fin, Peeta can be very stubborn"

"hey, I can be stubborn when I want to be"

"so you'll come with us?"

"No"

"ugh! Stubborn"

"call what you want but I'm not doing it"

Just then Gale and Katniss come by and shed snow all over Finnick, Cato and Peeta..

"I win!" says Katniss

"Serious?!" Peeta says..

"oh come on Mellark, it's just a little snow" "if you don't like it then you and your little girlfriend should leave" jokes Gale

"it's boy, Gale" Peeta says

"whatever, see Katnip, look what happens to people who wipeout on the half pipe. They become cold" Gale points out

Peeta glares at Gale then walks away with his friends..

"You can't blame him Gale, he got hurt. It's not his fault" said Katniss

"it's just plain sad. He was the best guy on our team, now he's just a legend"

"come on, we'll be late for the party"

They take off their snowboards and walk down to the lodge..

* * *

**how was it? can you get a good feel of what the characters are like? I hope you do :) **


	2. The Accident, and The Break Up

hey everyone! I hope you are having a great week :) here is my next chapter! hope you like it! please read and review! -Author

* * *

**Last time on Nothing's Impossible...**

Peeta glares at Gale then walks away with his friends..

"You can't blame him Gale, he got hurt. It's not his fault" said Katniss

"it's just plain sad. He was the best guy on our team, now he's just a legend"

"come on, we'll be late for the party"

They take off their snowboards and walk down to the lodge..

**Continuing...**

they enjoy the party, dance, eat and play around.. Gale, Katniss, Brutus and Thresh sneak out after midnight and go snowboarding.. they find an old sled and take it up the hill to ride..

"Hey Katnip, your epic ride awaits" says Gale

"that thing could be unstable, I'm not getting in that" says Katniss

"come on, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do"

"then get in"

"ugh! Fine"

Katniss gets in with Gale and they ride down the hill.. the sled gets out of control and Gale jumps off.. Katniss crashes into the welcome sign of their lodge, she jumps off.. the sign crashes and falls off.. a policemen comes and spots Katniss.. he reports her in to her dad..

"I'm sorry dad" says Katniss

"this is unacceptable, I'm afraid I have to punish you" says Mr. Everdeen

"but dad!"

"Katniss, you have broken our sign! I will fix it but you have to do something for me?"

"okay what's that?"

"you can work at the cloud 9 bakery for 6 months or you can be grounded for 6 months with no friends, TV, Computers, Gale or any snowboard competitions"

"alright fine, I'll work at the bakery"

"good, Mrs. Mellark will be expecting you at 12pm tomorrow"

Katniss goes up to her room.. she goes to the bakery the next day and works.. her first week was the worse of her life so she thought. She got kicked off of team Sparks, almost lost the dog Jack, and burned herself..

"whoa, that is a nasty burn. How did you get that?" asks Clove three days later at school..

"my dad is making me work at the cloud 9 bakery, and I was getting something out of the oven when I burned myself" says Katniss

"wait, doesn't that guy Peeta work their too?" asks Joanna

"his mom owns the place, well she rents it from my dad. That's how I got my job"

"oh right, well hang in there. You can do it" says Clove

Gale walks up to the girls..

"hey Katnip, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, can we do it in private?"

"okay, I'll be back girls"

Gale and Katniss walk out of the cafeteria and sit by the outside benches..

"so what's up?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but I uh, can't be your boyfriend"

"What?! Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to but since the competition is a month away I need all the practice I can get and I can't have any distractions"

"so I'm a distraction?"

"if you want me to win, I need some space. I'm sorry Katnip"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, and I still don't get why I got kicked off the team, I mean I know it was because of the sign but the team will suffer without me"

"no it won't actually"

"what you mean?"

"You can't actually ride, my dad rigged all the competitions so you would win"

"and you knew!? How come you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm sorry Katnip but what was I supposed to do?"

"hello? Tell me!"

The bell rings..

"I'm sorry"

Gale kisses her on the forehead then leaves.. Katniss shocked and walks back into the cafeteria..

* * *

**wow, looks like things are falling apart for Katniss, but don't worry, things are going to get better :) you'll see! stay tune!**


	3. Author's Note (Very Important!)

**hey fanfictioners! hope you are having an awesome week! I'm soooo sorry I'm taking so long to finish this story, I've been busy with other stories plus I have things like homework, school gatherings, church, youth group, filming, friends etc.. so you think you can wait just a little longer? thank you! feel free to read my other stories! love you all ! **

**-Your Author APUFAN007 :-D**


	4. Great Ideas, and Asking Peeta

**hey fanfictioners! here's the next chapter! so sorry for the long wait! my computer erased my whole story and I had to rewrite it.. please tell me what you think, sorry for any mistakes! please read and review! Please read and review! -Author Apufan007**

* * *

(this takes place after school in Katniss' room...)

"And he just broke up with you? just like that?" Johanna asks

"can you believe it? He said I was a distraction. Am I? I mean how could I be?" Katniss asks plopping her books on her desk

"well it's Gale's lost. he doesn't deserve you if he thinks that way about you. you're awesome!" Clove says sitting down on Katniss' bed

"Yeah, Clove is right. it's not you, it's him" Johanna adds

"thanks girls... but what am I going to do? I have no team or coach" Katniss points out

Johanna and Clove ponder about for a while..

"oh! how about that guy Peeta you work with? wasn't he a professional snowboarder?" Clove asks

"Yeah! his wipeout video won the best wipeout of the year a couple years ago. maybe if you ask him, he'll train you" Johanna says

Katniss sits on the bed with the girls..

"you what? that might actually work! i'll ask him tomorrow" Katniss says

**_The Next Day..._**

Katniss walked into the bakery and started her duties.. Sweeping the floors, wiping the windows and taking out trash..

"I think more customers would come in if your places wasn't so... well you know, depressing" Katniss says

"what are you talking about?" Peeta asks

"You seriously haven't looked around? it's so blaaa" Katniss points out

"we don't have the money to make it any better" Peeta says walking out from the counter

"Okay well let's make a deal. I'll fix this place up if you help me show the world that's there's more to me than what they see on the surface" Katniss explains

"and how would I do that?" Peeta asks

"Train me to compete in the fire n ice competition" Katniss answers

Peeta laughs..

"You're joking right?" he asks

"No, I know it will be hard at first but I believe I can do it. with your help" Katniss says

Peeta puts down some supplies on the table and looks at Katniss..

"I'm not a coach" Peeta points out

"oh come on, I heard you talking to your friends the other day and you seem to know the ropes" Katniss said

"Seem is different then knowing" Peeta tells her

"ugh, I know. come on, please?" Katniss asks

Peeta hesitates..

"last time I rode, I almost killed myself. I'm not going through that again" Peeta says walking over to the coat stand

"I heard about your accident but you're okay now! so what's the big deal?" Katniss asks

"this conversation is over" Peeta says walking out

"UGH! my gosh!" Katniss says in anger..

she grabs her jacket and catches up to Peeta..

"so because some horrible accident happens to you, you are just going to give up?" Asks Katniss

When Peeta doesn't answer Katniss continues..

"I understand your accident was freaky but that can't stop you from doing what you love" Katniss tries to convince him

"oh so now I'm a freak" Peeta states

"No, but if you would just face your stupid fear and go back out there, the chances of anything bad happening are super low" Katniss explained

"Look, even if I were to agree to coach you, you don't have a team" Peeta points out

They walk through the village for a while before walking pass the half pipe.. Katniss notices Finnick and Cato snowboarding. She sees how good they are.

"hey what about them?" Katniss asks pointing to the half pipe

"Finnick and Cato?" Peeta asks

"Yeah, weren't they on your old team?" Katniss asks

"You probably haven't seen the video, that's a surprise. Usually everyone has seen it" Peeta says

"okay whatever. But what's the harm in asking them?" Katniss asks

"I can't believe you're actually serious about this. You spend more styling clothes then working on board technique" Peeta says

"well that's not fair, styling comes natural to me.. but I can change, just help me" Katniss says

Peeta looks away refusing to think about it.. Finnick and Cato show up carrying their boards..

"hey dude, what's up?" says Cato

"hey guys" Peeta says

"on date?" Finnick asks slyly

"No.. she followed me" Peeta snaps back

All their attention is caught when a girl with a pink board does some stunning tricks on the half pipe..

"isn't that Madge Enbridge?" Cato asks

"Yeah, people say she never lost a competition" Finnick answers

"looks like they didn't waste time replacing me" Katniss says

Katniss looks away and back at the boys..

"see you guys later" Katniss says

She walks away heading back to the village..

"what's up with her?" Finnick asks

"a lot of things. Including the fact that she just got kicked the Hawthorne team" Peeta says

"oh that's bummer. Looks like you and her have something in common" Cato says

"Yeah, maybe we do" Peeta says

* * *

**Do you think Peeta will agree? maybe he'll have a change of heart.. read on and find out! :)**


End file.
